un noche
by itzeljacquez
Summary: que pesa si kid encuentra a jinx desmayada...no, mas bien, que pasa si la lleba a su departamento cuando ultimamente la quiere tener mas serca? pues sino lo leen no lo sabran jaja..


Kid flash acababa de encontrar a Jinx desmayada en medio del parque cerca de su departamento, lo primero que izo fue llevarla a su departamento ya que se preocupo por la chica gótica de diecisiete años de la cual hace apenas un año se avía enamorado con tan solo verla y lo primero que asía era darle una rosa roja

Pero al verla así, tan indefensa en su cama, extrañamente, tubo la necesidad de tener la mas cerca pero no cerca de un modo amistoso sino de uno un poco mas intimo, de repente ella se movió un poco y apretó los ojos el salio rápidamente ya que no quería que ella se asustara, pero al estar afuera se sintió tonto ya que solo la estaba ayudando ¿verdad?

La chica se asusto un poco al no saber donde estaba pero después se calmo al ver al lado de ella una hermosa y perfecta rosa roja, lo primero que izo fue sentarse en la cama y después tomo la rosa para olerla, luego miro a su alrededor y lo que noto fue que todo el lugar olía a Kid flash, asta ella se sonrojo al saber a que olía el chico, pero es que tantas veces lo a tenido cerca que a asta guardado su encantador aroma en su mente al igual que su rostro es mas, asta lo a dibujado en el cuaderno que tiene bajo su colchón para que su equipo no lo vea ya que solo ahí dibujos de el sonriendo solo como el sabia

De repente dio un pequeño salto en la cama al ver entrar a Kid flash que en su rostro tenia la típica sonrisa de casanova, el silencio se apodero de la habitación ya que ambos chicos se perdieron en la mirada del uno al otro, pero Jinx recapacito y voltio la mirada lo que no paso desapercibido por Kid flash lo que izo que ensanchara mas su sonrisa al notar el color carmín en las mejillas de la chica

-alguna ves te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves sonrojada-dijo Kid flash mientras se sentaba en la horilla de la cama

- que ago aquí-dijo sin prestar atención del comentario del chico

-pues, te encontré en un parque desmayada, ¿que te paso Jinxie?-le pregunto muy preocupado

-no me llames así y no tengo por que responde…-pero Kid flash la callo con un beso

Ni siquiera el supo por que lo izo, pero es que no aguanto más, solo veía mover los labios y no oía lo que hablaba, lo único que oía fue una vocecita que decía *anda hazlo* y al parecer le izo caso.

El sintió que ella no le correspondía así que se iba a separar cuando sintió los brazos de Jinx alrededor de su cuello lo cual le sorprendió pero ni loco dejaba pasar tal oportunidad, se recargo en la cama con sus manos a cada la do de la chica como para que no escapara, después de unos instantes se separaron para respirar mientras pegaban sus frentes y respirando dificultosamente, los dos empezaron a abrir poco a poco sus ojos asta encontrarse con los de el otro.

-lo siento-dijo Kid flash con dificultad

-no lo hagas- dijo Jinx mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos

Aquello sorprendió de sobremanera a Kid flash que esperaba mas un insulto por respuesta que eso, de repente solo sintió otravez los dulces labios de Jinx sobre los de el, en seguida le correspondió el beso pero esta ves fue diferente que el de antes pues un instinto escondido salio de el ya que sin pensar lambió el labio inferior de Jinx y esta entre abrió la boca mientras la lengua de Kid flash entraba para explorar la boca de la chica que ahora tenia a su merced lo cual le alegraba mas que nada

Empezó a recostarla en la cama y ponerse encima de ella sin recargar su peso completo para no aplastarla y al ver que ella no ponía esfuerzo siguió besándola pero mas apasionada mente mientras sentía como ella trataba de seguirle el paso, después empezó a bajar por la clavícula de la chica que ahora solo lanzaba gemidos al aire, y el solo se deleitaba con eso al saber que estaba asiendo que ella sintiera placer, sin pensarlo paso una de sus manos viajo a la pierna de la chica a la cual otra ves estaba besando y reteniendo en sus bocas los gemidos lanzados por parte de ambos chicos, el se separo un poco de ella.

-Jinxie, estas segura-pregunto con los ojos serrados y esperando recibir la peor respuesta de su vida pero a cambio recibió un beso de parte de Jinx

-si-dijo cuando se separaron para tomar aire

Sin pensar, Kid flash empezó a meter una mano por debajo del vestido que traía la chica que atraía la mala suerte, entre mas iba subiendo la mano se escuchaban mas gemidos por parte de la chica al igual que iba sintiendo como su entre pierna crecía mas y mas, llego a otra tela que estaba debajo del vestido, saco la mano y se levanto con Jinx solo para quitarle el vestido y mirar el leve sonrojo de la chica lo cual le izo sonreír, poco a poco fue sacando el vestido de la chica solo para encontrarse con un sostenedor color rosa goma, y se acerco a la cara de la chica para darle un leve beso en los labios y abrasarla para quitarle el sostenedor, lo cual supo que izo sonrojar mas a Jinx.

-te amo Jinxie-dijo al separarse de ella para respirar pero lo dijo con los ojos cerrados para no ver la expresión de la chica

Siguió con su tarea al no obtener respuesta alguna de la chica, empezó a besarle el cuello mientras lanzaba las dos prendas a un rincón de su habitación, sintió como ella pasaba las manos por su espalda asiéndolo excitar a un mas délo que estaba, de repente sintió las manos de ella en su rostro así que subió la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos rosas de gato que tanto le gustaban.

-puedo-pregunto temerosa la chica la cual tenia las manos en las mejillas del chico para quitarle la mascara

-si quieres-dijo con voz entre cortada por la falta de oxigeno

Poco a poco sintió como ella le quitaba la mascara con cuidado, solo para encontrarse una piel muy blanca

-te ves mejor sin ella-dijo regalando le una sonrisa

-gracias-dijo algo avergonzado por aquella mirada gatuna que ahora estaba brillando

Se acercaron otras ves para besarse apasionada y desenfrenada mente mientras que Kid flash iba recostando otravez en la cama a la chica que ahora tenía a su merced más que nunca lo cual en estos momentos estaba disfrutando.

Así siguieras asta quedar sin prenda alguna solo las sabanas enzima se ellos y no cualquier sabanas sino unas amarillas con rojo las cuales estaban en presencia de una acción no tan heroica ni malvada pero si impura

En aquella habitación solo se oían gemidos lanzados por cuya pareja de edad de diecisiete años, la cual se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma al ser amado.

Jinx se aferraba mas y mas a las sabanas de la cama de Kid flash, el cual iba entrando poco a poco a aquel lugar jamás tocado por el hombre, entre mas entraba mas sentía ser apretado por las paredes de Jinx la cual lanzaba gemidos de dolor mezclados con placer

Así empezaron una danza entre ambos cuerpos uno que iba muy velos y otro que lo detenía mientras se besaban reteniendo en sus bocas los mil gemidos que se adentraban

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en una habitación, a un chico de cabellos rojizos se iba despertando con la luz del sol que le daba en el rostro, abriendo poco a poco los ojos rebelando unos hermosos ojos azul mar<p>

-creí que fue un sueño-dijo somnoliento al ver la pequeña figura con cabello rosa

La pequeña chica empezó a moverse mientras ocultaba su rostro en el ancho pecho del chico peli-rojo cual ensanchaba mas y mas su sonrisa al notar que ella buscaba seguridad en sus brazos, apoco tiempo la pequeña figura femenina empezó a bostezar y abrasarse mas al peli-rojo que seguía sonriendo mientras la chica empezaba abrir los ojos

-buenos días Jinxie-le dije muy alegre el peli-rojo a la chica

-buenos días flash-decía mientras se acercaba hadarse un beso

-y, que vamos a hacer-pregunto Kid flash a pocos centímetros de sus labios

-de que-pregunto confundida antes de unir sus labios en un pequeño beso

-pues de que será-dijo el al separarse mientras reía bajo

-sigo sin entender-aclaro confusa

-pues de tu y yo-dijo mientras ensanchaba mas la sonrisa

-pues que será-dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

-la verdad no se- comento Kid flash asiéndose el tonto

-que te párese quedarnos así-dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas para besarlo

-de verdad-pregunto ilusionado

-Mj.-dijo mientras se volvía a acercar para besarlo

-entonces ya esta decidido, nos quedaremos juntos-termino por cortar la distancia entre ellos así dándose un beso largo y apasionado

-Kid flash-dijo separándose Jinx

-Wally, Wally West-corrigió flash

-Wally, te amo-dijo mientras besaba otra ves a un flash sorprendido

_**fin**_

**espero que les guste, el primer fic que ago de ellos jaja….pero si preguntan de donde saque lo que acabo de hacer, es una mezcla, entre la mente libidinosa que mi primo me izo y entre la de el jaja.  
><strong>


End file.
